


Friday

by supernaturallylost



Series: The Perfect Week [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sam work together to make a perfect pizza in what is the epitome of domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

For coming from such a small person, Ruby’s snores were surprisingly loud and obnoxious. She was curled into a ball on her side, wrapped around one of Sam’s arms. With each heavy inhale, she pulled the sleeve of Sam’s shirt unknowingly into her mouth before pushing it out again with her bulldozing exhale. Usually Sam could sleep through Ruby’s snoring. Even when he couldn’t, he could find a way to turn her around or change her position so she was a little quieter. This morning, however, Sam found that no matter what he tried, all he could do was lay and wait for Ruby to be awake.

“Why,” he whispered to himself. His words were drowned out by the loud snoring by his shoulder. “Why did she wear that to bed?”

Now Sam was lying still with his arms clasped loosely over his abdomen and his legs squirming now and then to make himself more comfortable with his unease. As if sensing how crazy she was making him, Ruby pressed closer against Sam. The silkiness of her black bedclothes rubbed against his arms and he had to hold his breath to keep himself still.

A soft sigh escaped Ruby’s lips then, and Sam snorted with the realization that she was absolutely awake.

“You demon,” he shook his head happily.

“Just seeing if you still loved me,” she yawned, leaning up on her elbow. “I see you love this outfit, anyway.”

Sam blushed when she gazed downward. Then he slid one of his legs over hers so he hovered over her.

“What time is it?” he asked as he nuzzled, kissed, and breathed by her neck.

“Morning,” she answered with her hands on his hips.

Sam sighed against her collar bone before pressing a soft kiss to the base of her neck.

 

Ruby and Sam walked happily toward the kitchen, wrapped together in a blanket and sporting wacky, uneven hairstyles.

“Pizza, babe?” Sam asked when they reached the fridge. He leaned against the blanket that Ruby held taut. While she nodded, he pulled a can of premade pizza dough from the fridge along with shredded mozzarella cheese and sliced Italian sausage.

“Can you get me the cranberry juice?” Ruby pointed with a free hand. Her other hand was gripped tightly over the edge of the sheet.

Silently, Sam grabbed the juice and set it down on the counter with the rest of their supplies. Ruby poured herself a glass of juice while Sam unrolled the pizza dough. Calmly and quietly, the two focused on the task ahead of them. Effortlessly, Ruby slotted herself between Sam and the counter, with Sam’s arms on either side of her as he prepped the pizza dough.

“Do you want olives?” she asked him casually.

Sam nodded against her hair while he placed the sauce, cheese, and sausage on the pizza. He finished before she did, so he closed his eyes and laid his head on top of hers.

“Twenty minutes,” Ruby said, leaning up to kiss Sam’s throat. “We should open the windows to let the breeze in today; it’s supposed to be perfect outside.”

“Maybe,” Sam smirked, “we should wait to open the blinds.”

Underneath the blanket, he ran a hand along her waist and hips. Contentedly, she grinned and pulled on the blanket to tug him closer.

 

 

“This pizza is delicious.”

Sam nodded appreciatively.

“We did well,” he added.

The soft wind from the open windows blew Ruby’s hair into Sam’s face. He sputtered, laughed, and instructed her to stay still. Within a minute, her hair was braided tightly and they were back to eating their pizza quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you have any!


End file.
